Setahun Kemudian
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Setahun kemudian, setelah mereka terpisah karena tempat kuliah yang berbeda, kakak beradik ini bertemu dan melakukan petualangan lagi. Latar: setahun setelah Act Your Age. Dibuat untuk tantangan #Siblingisasi.


**Hallo, human. Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Terjebak di dalam dua proyek fic raksasa kadang melelahkan. Lalu terlihatlah satu tantangan menarik bagiku dan untung saja, pas dengan salah satu fandom yang kudukung.**

 **Btw, dah lama aku tak membuat fic untuk Phineas and Ferb. *malah curhat***

 _ **Setahun kemudian, setelah mereka terpisah karena tempat kuliah yang berbeda, kakak beradik ini bertemu dan melakukan petualangan lagi.**_

 **Rate, K+. Apa Lagi?**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Phineas and Ferb bukan punyaku. Itu punyanya Dan Povenmire dan Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Latar waktu, setahun setelah** _ **Act Your Age.**_

 **Fiksi penggemar ini dibuat untuk tantangan "Siblingisasi", tantangan pertama yang kuikuti tahun 2017 ini.**

 **...**

Terdengar suara pintu di kamar seorang laki-laki berkepala segitiga yang sedang tertidur. Laki-laki itu lantas terbangun karena suara ketukan itu dan berjalan perlahan ke pintu kamarnya. Laki-laki yang pada awalnya masih tertutup matanya langsung terbuka lebar setelah mengetahui tentang siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Orang itu tidak lain adalah saudara tirinya sendiri.

"Ferb? Itu kau?" tanya sang laki-laki berkepala segitiga itu. Saudara tirinya itu, yang berambut hijau itu, mengangguk.

"Ini aku, Phineas. Ferb Fletcher," ujar sang laki-laki berambut hijau itu. Phineas langsung tersenyum dan memeluk erat saudaranya.

"Selamat datang ke rumah, Ferb!" seru Phineas. Ferb memeluk Phineas dengan pelan. Setelah itu, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu dari Inggris, Ferb?" tanya Phineas sembari melihat Ferb yang memindahkan baju-bajunya dari koper hijaunya ke lemari. Ferb langsung menatap Phineas sambil memberikan jempolnya.

"Keren! Maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Aku juga baru pulang dari universitas untuk liburanku. Rasanya aku ingin beristirahat setelah perjalanan. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan bisa pulang secepat itu," kata Phineas. Ferb mengangguk.

"Aku dengar kau memilih jurusan teknik mesin di Camford – Oxbury. Aku masih ingat pada saat itu aku berkata itu adalah sekolah penyihir. Tentunya sekarang aku percaya kalau itu bukan sekolah penyihir," kata Phineas. Ferb mengangguk lagi. Kali ini, mereka berdua duduk berdampingan.

"Lalu, bagaimana hubungan jarak jauhmu dengan Vanessa?" tanya Phineas.

"1 terabyte per detik. _Video streaming_ tiap jam. Kau dan Isabella?" tanya Ferb, singkat, padat, dan jelas seperti biasanya.

"Ya, aku dan Isabella juga mengalami hal luar biasa di dalam perjalanan kami. Bedanya, kami berdua bisa melakukannya bersama setiap waktu. Bahkan, sebelum akhir semester ini, aku dan Isabella sudah berkencan di observatorium universitas. Bisa dikatakan kalau sebenarnya kami berdua dijadikan pasangan kerja dalam tugas pengamatan bintang variabel, tapi kemudian kami berkencan sambil bekerja," ujar Phineas.

"Menarik," kata Ferb.

"Kau sudah tahu maksudku kan? Aku sudah mengirimkan beberapa videoku kepadamu pada saat itu," kata Phineas. Ferb mengangguk.

"Juga, ide untuk mendampingkan foto kalian berdua secara bersamaan. Itu ide yang bagus, Ferb. Itu juga pertanda kalian berdua adalah pasangan jarak jauh yang bahagia," kata Phineas lagi. Ferb mengangguk lagi.

"Tapi terkadang aku bosan, Ferb," ujar Phineas sambil membaringkan dirinya di kasurnya.

"Mengapa?" tanya Ferb.

"Aku merindukan waktu kita berdua merakit bersama. Kita sampai bisa berjalan-jalan ke Mars, Bulan, bahkan ke masa depan dan bertemu keponakan kita. Lalu kita juga membuat gedung yang sangat tinggi sampai-sampai tingginya adalah jarak Bumi ke Bulan. Aku harap kita bisa membuat yang seperti itu lagi selama kau ada di sini," kata Phineas. Lalu mereka berdua terdiam sejenak sebelum tiba-tiba Phineas memiliki ide.

"Hei, aku tahu akan melakukan apa hari ini. Ferb, aku ingin mengisi liburan ini dengan membuat sesuatu. Aku memiliki bagian teorinya dan kau memiliki perakitan. Kita berdia bisa membuat sesuatu," kata Phineas.

"Langsung saja kita buat," kata Ferb, kalem. Phineas tersenyum pada saudaranya dan mengangguk.

...

Cetak biru sudah dibuat. Alat dan bahan sudah ada. Bahan dasar teori sudah lengkap, diambil dari teori terbaru dan terkeren: Teori String dan Pertautan Kuantum. Setelah perakitan selama dua hari dua malam, dengan mesin-mesin modern yang mereka simpan sejak lama, akhirnya mereka membuat sesuatu yang luar biasa.

 _Remote control_ dan ikat kepala.

Eh?

"Ya, aku tahu ini sederhana. Tombol di _remote control_ ini dipakai untuk mengarahkan posisi kita yang kita gambarkan dari imajinasi kita yang terekam di dalam ikat kepala dengan neurotransmiter ini," kata Phineas.

"Aku teringat dengan suatu kata mutiara di mana setiap hal yang bisa dibayangkan adalah nyata. Kita akan mengelilingi alam semesta menggunakan teori string. Kita mengubah tubuh kita menjadi string yang kemudian melaju lebih cepat daripada kecepatan cahaya menuju tempat yang kita bayangkan. Kemudian, kita akan kembali ke Bumi dengan menggunakan pertautan kuantum dengan orang yang kita cintai. Karena itulah alat ini dinamakan ..." kata Phineas.

" _Red String – Quantum Entanglement Teleporter_ " sambung Ferb. Lalu mereka memasang ikat kepala mereka.

"Atau ReSQET. Oke, Ferb kita harus memikirkan suatu tempat yang bisa kita kunjungi bersama," ujar Phineas. Kemudian, mereka berpikir.

"Aku punya ide," kata Ferb.

"Di mana, Ferb?" tanya Phineas. Ferb hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Hmmm, ide bagus. Itu berarti kita memerlukan pakaian ruang angkasa kita," kata Phineas sebelum mereka berdua berlari ke rumah pohon mereka. Di sana, mereka memakai pakaian ruang angkasa mereka lengkap dengan pelindung dan pemberat.

Setelah semuanya siap, mereka siap pergi. "Ayo kita pergi, Ferb," kata Phineas, menggenggam tangan saudaranya sambil sama-sama membayangkan suatu tempat yang mereka bayangkan bersama. Phineas menekan tombol _remote control,_ dan mereka langsung hilang dari pandangan.

...

Ledakan belerang. Belerang dan belerang dioksida. Salju belerang. Belerang kuning, merah, hitam, putih, dan hijau menutupi seluruh permukaan, dan pemandangan benda langit raksasa berada di atas mereka, memberikan pemandangan terang di waktu malam.

Ethiopia Planum, di antara Pan Mensa, Kane Patera, dan Uta Patera. Sebuah daerah datar di benda langit paling vulkanis di tata surya. Satelit Yupiter, Io.

Hanya butuh kurang dari sedetik, dan mereka sudah ada di sana. Sekali mereka memandang ke atas, mereka melihat sebuah benda yang terang dan megah di atas kepala.

"Wow, Ferb, bukankah itu Yupiter?" tanya Phineas. Ferb hanya mengangguk.

"Sayang sekali kita tidak datang di waktu yang tepat. Bintik merah besarnya tidak terlihat," kata Phineas. Ferb mengangguk dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, isyarat untuk berpindah.

"Baiklah, Ferb. Bersiaplah. Kita akan ke sana," kata Phineas sebelum menekan tombolnya lagi sambil menggenggam tangan saudaranya. Kemudian, mereka langsung hilang dari Io.

...

Kontras dengan Io, tujuan mereka berikutnya justru dingin. Es. Es di mana-mana. Dingin, jelas. Inilah salah satu benda paling halus di tata surya. Namun halusnya berkurang karena garis-garis aneh yang ada di permukaannya.

Phineas dan Ferb mendarat di atas salah satu garis itu. Dinamai mirip dengan nama salah satu dari mereka. Phineus Linea. Di satelit Yupiter yang penuh es, Europa. Mereka datang pada waktu yang tepat karena mereka langsung mendapatkan pemandangan yang mereka cari.

"Wow, Ferb, itu dia. Bintik merah besar," kata Phineas. Mereka melihat bintik merah besar yang baru saja sepenuhnya terbit dari Yupiter yang terlihat seperti bulan sabit. Mereka terkesima melihat besarnya badai terbesar di tata surya ini.

"Ferb, menurutmu kita lebih baik menikmati badai ini lebih lama atau kita pergi ke tempat lain?" tanya Phineas. Ferb menggelengkan kepalanya sekali, isyarat bahwa Ferb ingin melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal pemandangan ini sangat luar biasa," kata Phineas. Lalu terlihat kilatan dari samping Phineas. Itu berasal dari Ferb yang memfoto Yupiter dengan memakai efek kilatan.

"Wow, ide bagus, Ferb. Kita bisa mengabadikan pemandangan ini dan menontonnya setiap hari. Baiklah, kita ke mana?" tanya Phineas. Ferb terdiam, membiar saudaranya memilih.

"Oh, aku punya ide. Ayo, Ferb," kata Phineas, lalu mereka berdua melesat langsung dari Europa ke ...

...

... suatu tempat di mana sebuah bintang baru saja terbit. Bintangnya terlihat lebih besar daripada Matahari, tapi sebenarnya bintangnya hanya berukuran kecil. Terlihat besar karena jaraknya yang jauh lebih dekat. Namun tempat itu tidak terlalu panas, tidak terlalu dingin, karena bintangnya berwarna merah. Bintang merah yang kecil dan dingin.

Di dekatnya, ada dua cahaya terang mirip dengan Venus di waktu senja. Namun kedua benda itu bukan planet. Mereka berdua adalah bintang yang lebih jauh lagi. Lebih besar, lebih terang, dan lebih panas daripada si bintang merah itu, tapi untung saja jaraknya lebih jauh.

Ya, mereka berdua sedang menikmati pemandangan di sebuah planet di luar tata surya Matahari yang paling dekat dengan Bumi. Planet ini memiliki nama singkat. Proxima b.

"Ferb, aku merasa seperti orang yang ada di film itu," kata Phineas. Melihat tiga buah bintang yang bersinar di ufuk membuat mereka memikirkan sebuah adegan film di mana ada seorang pria yang melihat dua Matahari yang siap terbenam.

"Phineas, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan," kata Ferb. Phineas mengangguk dan dengan satu pencetan tombol, mereka berdua langsung melesat dari planet Proxima b.

...

Dari tempat yang tenteram dan damai di daerah dekat tata surya, mereka melesat ke suatu tempat yang tidak memiliki rasa ampun. 980 tahun cahaya dari Bumi, dan mereka mendarat di sebuah planet kecil yang dibombardir sinar X mematikan dan suhu yang tinggi. Untung saja mereka tahan karena pakaian mereka yang sangat protektif.

Mereka mendarat di planet terdekat dengan bintang pulsar, Lich. Sebuah planet kecil mati bernama Draugr.

"Untung saja pakaian kita tahan sinar mematikan jenis apapun. Maksudku, sinar X yang lebih mematikan daripada yang ada di rumah sakit," kata Phineas. Ferb menunjuk bintangnya. Terlihat sangat kecil dan mirip bintang yang ada di belakangnya. Terangnya seperti bulan yang berusia 26 hari. Seterang bulan sabit pada pandangan cahaya biasa, tapi mematikan pada cahaya jenis lain.

Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat lain?" tanya Phineas. Ferb langsung mengangguk setelah memfoto bintang itu. Lalu mereka langsung melesat dari planet dengan lingkungan yang mematikan itu.

...

Mereka kembali ke tata surya. Tepatnya, di bagian ujungnya. Mereka bukan berada di permukaan, melainkan di ruang hampa angkasa yang luas. Mereka terombang-ambing di tengah beludru hitam berhiaskan berlian kecil yang banyak bernama alam semesta.

Namun, saat mereka melihat ke belakang, mereka melihat sebuah keindahan yang sangat besar. Sebuah hati raksasa tertempel di sebuah permukaan beku penuh nitrogen padat. Warnanya merah kecoklatan, sedikit pucat karena seperti itulah es nitrogen padat. Ada pula yang mengikuti di belakang. Lebih kelabu dengan satu bagian yang merah, mungkin berasal dari materi planet itu yang terlepas dan jatuh ke sana.

Mereka berdua sedang melihat mantan planet di tata surya, Pluto, bersama satelitnya, Charon.

"Ya, pemandangan yang indah. Sayangnya mereka harus membuat Pluto turun kasta," kata Phineas.

"Semuanya untuk memperjelas definisi planet yang disebabkan karena ditemukannya lebih banyak benda seukuran Pluto belakangan ini. Akan sangat masuk akal bila Pluto tidak dijadikan planet. Kita akan memiliki terlalu banyak planet dalam definisi jika kita masih memakai defisini lama," kata Ferb. Kali ini panjang.

"Ya, kau benar, Ferb," kata Phineas. Lalu, Phineas memberikan _remote control_ kepada Ferb.

"Ayo Ferb, kita pulang," kata Phineas. Ferb mengangguk dan memencet tombol _Home_ , dan mereka langsung melesat dari lingkungan gravitasi Pluto dan kembali ke rumah mereka di Bumi.

...

Phineas dan Ferb sudah tertidur di kasur mereka masing-masing. Di kamar mereka, sekarang tertempel foto-foto yang diambil Ferb yang sudah diproses. Pemandangan Yupiter di dua tempat, pemandangan tiga matahari terbit, bintang pulsar mematikan, dan Pluto dengan hatinya.

Perjalanan mereka memang sangat sederhana, tetapi bermakna. Lagipula, besok, mereka akan pergi lagi. Kali ini, dengan teman-teman dan pacar mereka.

Kali ini, isi tenaga dulu.

Selamat malam.

...

 **Selesai.**

 **Sekali lagi, sudah lama aku tidak menulis untuk Phineas dan Ferb. Aku suka dua bersaudara berteknologi tinggi ini.**

 **Acaranya juga sudah selesai sejak tahun lalu. :')**

 **Tambahan, Patera adalah kawah gunung berapi atau yang sejenis. Planum adalah dataran, dan Linea adalah sebuah penampakan permukaan mirip garis.**

 **Ah, sudahlah. Kritik dan saran sangat diapresiasi.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


End file.
